This invention relates to monitoring process parameters and process effectiveness using data from multiple processing sites and, more particularly, to monitoring process parameters and process effectiveness for the application of noble metals to surfaces in nuclear reactors.
In order to enhance the performance of and increase the effective useful life of a boiling water nuclear reactor, it is desirable to treat interior reactor surfaces using various concentrations and compounds including noble metals. The noble metal application in combination with hydrogen serves to remove oxidizing species in water that lead to stress corrosion, catalyze reactions, and the like. An example of the noble metal chemical application process is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,605; 5,602,888; 5,600,692; 5,608,766; 5,625,656; 5,600,691; 5,719,911; 5,768,330 and 5,773,096, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
It is desirable to minimize reactor shut down time, and thus, it is important to determine an appropriate application or re-application time to minimize reactor shut down time or critical path time. Various parameters are analyzed to determine variations in the application process as well as the timing for any re-application. It is desirable to use comparable data to determine process parameters as well as application timing and the like as it can be reasonably concluded that most applications will react similarly.
Current methods for performing analysis of application parameters and post-application data require transmittal of data and engineering reports, which are generated manually and/or in batch form. As a consequence, it becomes time consuming and inefficient to generate interactive assessments. Moreover, this procedure restricts the ability to perform past and future assessments in a single time span. Still further, access and use of the data is restricted to a limited number of specialists. Accurate assessments require the use of different inputs requiring outputs from different sources and/or requiring work by specialists of another discipline. As a consequence, a current user or party seeking to maximize application time and effectiveness may not be able to best understand the current status for preferred method of noble metal application. The users are also unable to compare performance with other plants or other time frames.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a method of monitoring process parameters and process effectiveness over a global network includes (a) receiving application parameters from multiple processing sites over the global network, (b) receiving post-application data from the multiple processing sites at preset time intervals, (c) analyzing the application parameters and the post-application data to determine analytical models for future application parameters, and (d) enabling access to the analytical models and data via the global network. The analyzing step may include updating previous analytical models in accordance with the application parameters and the post-application data received from the multiple processing sites. The post-application data can be received over the global network or may be received by sampling physical materials from the multiple processing sites, or both. The data can also be received in real time for remote monitoring. The application parameters and the post-application data are preferably separated by site type, wherein application timing based on the application parameters and the post-application data is determined by site type.
In one embodiment, the application parameters and the post-application data relate to an application of noble metals in a boiling water nuclear reactor. In this context, the application parameters received include at least one of timing of chemical application, materials for chemical application, and method of chemical application. In this context, the post-application data relates to an existence of metals on protected boiling water nuclear reactor surfaces over time. The method may also include the step of enabling access to data archives of the application parameters and the post-application data. Still further, step (c) may be practiced in real time for consulting.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a computer system for monitoring process parameters and process effectiveness includes at least one user computer running a computer program that effects entry of application parameters and post-application data for multiple processing sites. A system server runs a server program, wherein the user computer and the system server are interconnected by a computer network. The system server analyzes the application parameters and the post-application data according to the server program to determine analytical models for future application parameters. The server also enables access to the analytical models.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a computer program embodied on a computer readable medium is provided for monitoring process parameters and process effectiveness over a global network.